


We Will Remember

by Saphirherz_2003



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Deutsch | German, Episode: s03e03 Brothers in Arms, F/M, Family, Friendship and trust, Gen, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirherz_2003/pseuds/Saphirherz_2003
Summary: Im Krieg gehen keine Heroen hervor. Es gibt nur Opfer.Im Krieg wird nicht zwischen Überlebenden und Toten unterschieden. Es wird zwischen denen unterschieden, deren Licht für immer ausgeht und jenen, deren Licht von der Grausamkeit des Lebens getrübt wird.Es wird zwischen denen entschieden, die in den Erinnerungen anderer bestehen bleiben und jenen, die sich an die Gefallenen erinnern. Denn wer sonst wird sich an einen einzelnen Klon nach den Klonkriegen erinnern? Eine Familie hat er nicht. Oder doch? Wem ist ein Klon am wichtigsten?Seine Brüder.Sie werden immer die einzigen sein. Die einzigen, ihn jemals lieben und ihm vertrauen werden. Keiner von ihnen wird eine eigene Familie gründen oder lernen, was es heißt, im romantischen Sinne bedingungslos geliebt zu werden, ohne dabei ihre Pflichten zu vernachlässigen.Und dann ein Fehler.Ein weiblicher Klon. Sowas ist in der Geschichte der Klonkriege bisher noch nie vorgekommen. Kann man wirklich eine einzige Frau inmitten von Männern aufwachsen lassen? Und wie ist das passiert? CT-9696, auch als Alessia bekannt, blickt einer Reihe von Abenteuern entgegen. Denn die Mächte im Hintergrund sind auch nicht ganz unbeteiligt.
Relationships: Rex Shipping





	1. Teil I

"Habt Ihr die Proben erhalten, die ich euch zugeschickt habe?"

Die Kaminoanerin neigte den Kopf. 

"Sie sind allesamt sicher aufbewahrt, Lord Tyranus. Niemand anderes weiß von ihnen."

Die Projektion eines Mannes nickte bedächtig. Sein Gesicht war im Schatten seiner tiefgezogenen Kapuze und doch konnte man den Ansatz eines Bartes und den Mund sehen.

"Dann mischt eine dieser Proben mit einem Embryo der Phase I. Haltet den Rest strengstens unter Verschluss. Und vergesst nicht. Niemand anderes darf davon unter jeglichen Umständen erfahren."

"Ja, mein Lord." Erneut neigte die Kaminoanerin den Kopf gehorsam. "Dürfte ich aber eine Frage stellen, mein Lord?"

"Ihr möchtet den Grund für diese Aktion wissen."

Die Kaminoanerin zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, nickte dann aber. 

"Ja, mein Lord."

"Ihr werden sehen. Es ist ein Versuch. Mehr kann ich Euch jetzt nicht verraten. Alles wird sich mit der Zeit ergeben." Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem grausamen Lächeln hoch.

Die Antwort befriedigte die Kaminoanerin keineswegs. Doch sie sollte ihn nicht verärgern. Sie hatte schon viel von seiner Macht gehört und wollte diese nicht wirklich am eigenem Leibe noch erfahren.

"Wie ihr meint, mein Lord", antwortete sie daher mit einer erneuten Verbeugung und die Projektion verschwand. Sie selber wandte sich zum Ausgang des kleinen Raumes.

Sie hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die bis jetzt existierenden Kapitel (>30) können unter dem gleichen Autorenname auf Wattpad gefunden werden.


	2. Ein Neues Kapitel des Lebens

Heute war der Tag, worauf ich mein ganzes bisheriges Leben hingearbeitet hatte. Es war der Tag, an dem ich mich endlich vor allen beweisen konnte.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Zum Teil schienen meine Glieder vor Angst gelähmt zu sein, zum Teil fing bereits das, durch die Aufregung erzeugte, Adrenalin durch meine Venen zu pumpen.

Die ganze Nacht hatte ich nicht richtig geschlafen und doch fühlte ich mich kein bisschen müde, als ich die 'Trage' aus der Röhre fahren ließ, die mir in den letzten Monaten als Heim gedient hatte. Es war noch ein früher Morgen und die meisten anderen Klonkadetten schienen noch zu schlafen, denn es herrschte eine fast undurchdringliche Stille. Allerdings konnte ich nicht mehr weiter ruhig auf dem Rücken liegen blieben.

Der Abschlusstest kam mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde näher und mir wurde immer klarer, was es bedeuten könnte, wenn ich versagen würde. Ich würde als ein defekter Klon wie Müll von den Kaminoanern beseitigt werden und in den Schatten gestellt. Doch wenn ich es heute schaffen würde...

Ich rieb mir die Augen und entdeckte 99 auf dem Boden einige Blaster wegbringen. Wie immer, wenn ich ihn sah, fühlte ich, wie mein Herz sich zusammenzog und ein eiskalter Schauer meinen Rücken hinunterlief. Wie ich, war er ein defekter Klon. Seine schlaffen Gesichtsmuskeln verliehen ihm immerzu einen traurigen Ausdruck und ich glaubte kaum, dass er sich auch jemals anders fühlte. Immerhin war dieser Defekt der Grund für sein schlechtes Leben.

Und auch wenn ich es sonst oft verleugnete, wusste ich, dass ich ihn aus genau diesem Grund nicht ausstehen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass ich ihn aus irgendeinem persönlichen Grund verabscheute. Es war auch nicht der Fall, dass mich sein Aussehen abstieß. Es war nur, dass er mir bei jeder Begegnung immer wieder vor Augen führte, wenn auch unabsichtlich und unwissend, dass dies das eigentliche vorgesehene Schicksal für mich gewesen war.

Fast war ich selber beinahe so verendet wie er. Denn bei meiner 'Bildung' war etwas verdammt falsch gelaufen. Zwar hatte ich keine Missbildungen wie er, jedoch ein anderes Problem. Ich war ein Mädchen. Vermutlich hätte man mich einfach beseitigt, wenn man es früher bemerkt hätte.

Doch wie als ob die Macht es so gewollt hatte, verbot Jedimeisterin Shaak Ti, welche sich zu der Zeit auf Kamino befand, es den Kaminoanern, dies zu tun, als man das Problem schließlich bemerkte. Sie war von anfang an meine Verbündete, wenn auch eine, die ich niemals näher kennenlernen sollte.

Ihrem Befehl beugten sich die Kaminoanern zwar, jedoch folgte diesem mehrere große Diskussion darum, ob ich das Training wie jeder anderer Kadett durchlaufen dürfe. Für sie gab es keinen Grund, mehr Zeit an mich zu verschwenden, da sie sich weniger Resultate von mir versprachen.

Wie man sich denken konnte, war dies ein einziger Horror für ein Kind, wie ich es damals noch war. Es war schwer, damals stark zu bleiben, während so viele Erwachsene immer abschätzend und frustriert über einen diskutierten. Doch nun war ich hier. Und ich würde diese einzige Chance nutzen, die man mir gewährt hatte. 

Kurz schloss ich die Augen und schob die Gedanken beiseite, ehe ich leichtfüßig von dem Bett runtersprang und einige Meter von 99 entfernt auf dem Boden landete. Es waren nur noch einige wenige Stunden, bis ich wusste, wie der Rest meines Lebens aussehen würde. Oder ob ich nach Heute noch ein Leben haben würde. Da wollte ich auch wenigstens einmal zu 99 gut sein. Denn auch wenn ich ihn für das Schicksal, das mir auch drohte, hasste und fürchtete, war er immer noch mein Bruder.

"Hey, 99. Wie geht's dir?", begrüßte ich ihn lächelnd und fuhr mir meine schulterlangen Haare aus dem Gesicht, um einige Knoten darin zu lösen. Vom Aussehen, der Statur und der Höhe glich ich meinen anderen Brüdern ohne einen einzigen Makel. Der Unterschied bestand nur darin, dass ich eben auch die typischen weiblichen Merkmale besaß.

"Guten Morgen, Alessia", entgegnete er ebenfalls lächelnd und blieb stehen, nachdem er mich kurz erschrocken angeblickt hatte. Vermutlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, so früh am Morgen bereits angesprochen zu werden. 

Meine Klon-Nummer lautete CT-9696, jedoch nannte man mich meistens Alessia, was eigentlich die Abkürzung für Alessandra war und die Bedeutung 'die Verteidigerin' oder 'die Männer Abwehrende' in sich trug. Dies passte meiner Meinung nach auch gut zu mir, da ich mich, von meinen Brüdern mal abgesehen, immer von Männern fernhielt.

"Bist du schon aufgeregt? Heute sind ja immerhin deine Prüfungen." Sein Lächeln schwankte kurz und ein trauriger Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Kurz zögerte ich, ehe ich ihn kurz an der Schulter berührte. Plötzlich verspürte ich den Drang, ihm etwas aufmunterndes zuzusprechen, doch gleichzeitig fühlte ich auch ein ungewohntes Schuldgefühl, dadurch, wie ähnlich unsere Schicksale zu sein schienen und doch so verschieden.

Meine Hand rutschte nach einigen Sekunden von seiner Schulter runter und er räusperte sich kurz. 

"Ich muss gehen, Waffen säubern und so...", er lächelte wieder, doch es ist ein gezwungenes. "Viel Glück heute. Du wirst es schaffen - ich glaube fest an dich."

Mit einem knappen Zunicken in meine Richtung humpelte er weiter. Ich blickte ihm nur nachdenklich hinterher und stieß dadurch, dass ich nicht auf meine Umgebung konzentriert war, einen leisen Schrei aus, als mich etwas an der Schulter berührte. Ein Lachen ertönte hinter mir.

"Seit wann denn so schreckhaft?", ertönte eine amüsierte Stimme dann.

"Trig!", rief ich, drehte mich um und verschränkte die Arme. Er grinste mich nur an und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme.

Trig, CT-9679, war einer meiner Brüder, die in meiner Kadetteneinheit waren. Neben ihm waren auch noch CT-9688, CT-9632 und CT-9692 dabei, auch bekannt als Lucky, Grevs und Dusty.

Von anfang an waren Trig und Lucky mir am Nahsten, dadurch, dass sie mich als erste in ihrer Mitte akzeptiert hatten. Sevs und Dusty hingegen hatten erstmal einwenig Zeit gebraucht, um sich damit abzufinden, dass nun ein Mädchen mit ihnen in einer Einheit war. Zu Beginn hatte ich es ihnen übel genommen und war recht verletzt darüber. Doch mittlerweile hatte ich mich damit abgefunden und verstand sie sogar zum Teil. Und gleichzeitig war es letzten Endes doch wichtiger, dass wir ohne Probleme als eine Einheit arbeiten konnten und uns nicht wegen Kleinigkeiten auseinanderreißen ließen.

Wodurch Trig seinen Namen erhalten hatte, hatte ich nie erfahren können, aber Lucky erhielt seinen Namen, nachdem er einige Übungen als einer der wenigen fehlerfrei gleich beim ersten Versuch durchgelaufen hatte. So wurde es mir zumindest erzählt, da ich wegen den Diskussionen über meine Zukunft nicht sofort mit den Jungs mein Training anfangen konnte. Etwas weiteres, das mich als Soldatin in den Augen der Kaminoanern geschwächt hätte.

"Seit wann so schreckhaft?", wiederholte er nochmal seine Frage mit einem frechen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

"Ich habe mich nicht erschrocken. Nur gefröstelt und meine musikalischen Töne getestet", redete ich mich heraus, musste aber gleichzeitig auch grinsen.

"Natürlich, träum weiter. Da bin ich froh, dass du sonst kein Fan vom Singen bist", lachte er und erhielt dafür eine Faust gegen den Arm. "Komm, gehen wir zur Kantine. Ich habe wenig Lust, während den Prüfungen vor Hunger auch noch zu versauern."

Ich lachte wieder und zog ihn an dem Arm mit mir. "Ein fresssüchtiges Monster wie eh und je."

Nachdem wir uns unser Frühstück - es war mal ein bräunlicher Brei - von der Essensausgabe geholt hatten, setzten wir uns zu Lucky, welcher alleine an einem Tisch schon am Essen war.

"Na, Lucky, gut geschlafen?", begrüßte ihn Trig und schob sich ein Löffel von dem Brei in den Mund. Lucky seufzte bloß.

"Nein, nicht wirklich..."

"Sag nicht, du hast dir mal wieder zu viele Gedanken über die Prüfungen gemacht?", ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, auch wenn ich vermutlich nicht besser dran war. Immerhin hatte ich die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen.

Wieder nur ein Seufzen. Das sah ihm unähnlich. Heute vermittelte er mir den Eindruck, als hätte ich einen zweiten Sevs vor mir. Und das kam selten vor. Denn während Sevs diese nervige Angewohnheit hatte, sich alles, wirklich alles, doppelt und dreifach durchzulesen, um bloß einen Fehler zu machen, vertraute Lucky sonst gerne auf sein altbewährtes Glück.

"Lucky, wir sind das schon ein dutzend Mal durchgelaufen und wir haben das immer problemlos geschafft. Wozu machst du dir denn jetzt schon wieder Gedanken darüber?", stöhnte Trig mit vollem Mund. Ich stieß ihm leicht in die Rippen.

"Schluck erstmal, bevor du sprichst", zog ich ihn leicht auf und schob mir dann auch einen Löffel voll in den Mund. Der Brei schmeckte nach nichts und ich schluckte den Klumpen ruhig hinunter. Allerdings spürte ich sogleich, wie er mir kurz darauf schwer im Magen saß. Die Aufregung stieg mir langsam zum Kopf.

Nachdem wir fertig gegessen hatten, machten wir uns wieder gemeinsam auf den Weg zu den 'Quartieren' und begegneten dort Sevs und Dusty, welche sich bereits die Rüstung anlegten.

"Hey, ihr beiden", begrüßte Trig die beiden und zog seine Rüstung aus seinem Spind. Beide hoben ihm nur grüßend die Hand und beschäftigten sich weiterhin mit ihrer Ausrüstung. Auch ich und Lucky folgten Trigs Beispiel und zogen unserer Rüstung heraus, um sie uns anzulegen. Als Kennzeichen für unsere Einheit waren sie alle mit schwarzen Streifen und dazu noch mit unseren jeweiligen Klonnummern versehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir alle bereit waren und im schnellen Marsch nacheinander zu der Trainingshalle gingen, wo wir schon von El-Les und Shaak Ti erwartet wurden. Letztere zwinkerte mir bei zu, was mich wohl ermutigen sollte und nickte mir sogar schwach zu. Ihr Vertrauen in mich ermutigte mich tatsächlich und ich spürte, wie ich entschlossener wurde.

Nacheinander absolvierten wir sowohl die mentale, als auch körperliche Prüfungen. Sie waren nicht schwer und die Tester schienen auch keine Probleme bei mir zu finden. Aber die schwierigste Prüfung kam auch als letztes.

Die einzige Prüfung, wonach unserem Teamgeist gefragt war. Die Prüfung, die testete, wie gut ich in die Klonsoldaten passte. Und die Prüfung, die testete, wer letztendlich recht über mein Können recht behielt - die Kaminoaner oder General Shaak Ti. 

In diesem Moment standen wir alle in einem dieser Aufzüge, die uns in eine Simulation eines Schlachtfeldes führen würde.

"Leute, vergesst nicht unser Plan. Wir sind diese Simulationen schon tausend mal durchlaufen und diesmal werden wir es auch wieder schaffen", sprach Sevs uns Mut zu. Keiner antwortete oder widersprach ihm. Auch ich spürte, wie langsam die Anspannung immer mehr in mir aufstieg.

Kurz traf sich mein Blick mit dem von Lucky und er nickte mir schwach lächelnd zu. Er wusste von meiner größten Angst und musste jetzt wohl auch am Besten wissen, wie ich mich gerade fühlte.

Was war, wenn doch etwas schief gehen würde? Dann würden wir vielleicht nie wirkliche Soldaten der Republik sein. Und dann würde mein Leben beendet sein, noch ehe es wirklich starten konnte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. So durfte ich nicht denken. Wir würden es schon schaffen.

Schließlich befanden wir uns auf dem Feld. Weiter oben konnte man wie immer den Kontrollraum sehen, wo momentan General Shaak Ti und El-Les mit verschränkten Armen uns beobachteten. Etwas abseits von ihnen standen Commander Colt, Blitz und Havoc, die mit verschränkten Armen auf das Feld hinabblickten. Alle drei hatten sich ihre Helme aufgesetzt, sodass ich ihre Gesichter nicht sehen konnte.

Doch konnte ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken über die fünf machen. Stattdessen richtete ich meine Konzentration völlig auf das Geschehen vor mir. Eine kühle Stimme erklang in der Halle.

"Halten Sie sich bereit. 3, 2, 1."

Einige Kampfdroiden kamen auf uns zu. Schnell suchten wir bei den Blöcken, die aus dem Boden ragten, Schutz, ehe wir losfeuerten. Wie immer hatten Sevs, Lucky und ich einen DC-15A-Blaster zur Hand, während Trig und Dusty mit Rotationsblastern um sich herum ballerten.

Wir verfielen schnell in unsere gewohnte Taktik, wo Trig und Dusty uns mit den Rotationsblastern von hinten deckten, während der Rest von uns nach vorne stürzte.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten wir die Doiden ausgeschaltet und widmeten uns den Kanonen zu, welche ebenfalls schnell keinen Mucks mehr von sich gaben. Lucky war es dann schließlich, der als erster die Fahne erreichte und aus dessen Halterung löste, ehe er laut zu jubeln anfing und ekstatisch auf und ab hüpfte.

Auch ich kletterte flink hoch und gesellte mich zu ihm, wo er mich sogleich in eine feste Umarmung zog. Ein Jauchzen entfuhr mir und ich glaubte bisher noch nie so viel Glück in einem Moment gefühlt zu haben wie jetzt.

Mit dem Ende dieser Prüfung bedeutete es nun, dass ich endlich ein Soldat war. Denn diese Fahne war das endgültige Zeichen dafür, dass wir bereit für die Separatisten waren. Ein Gedanke, der gleichermaßen Furcht und Aufregung in mir auslöste. Immerhin war dies nichtsdestotrotz Krieg.

Doch das Wichtigste momentan war, dass ich es mir und allen anderen bewiesen hatte, dass ich doch etwas wert war und die Chance verdient hatte, es jedem zu zeigen.

Ich war nun offiziell die erste weibliche Klonsoldatin der Republik. Und das war alles, das im Moment zählte.


	3. Rishi Mond

Ich hockte gelangweilt auf meinem Bett. Vor einigen Monaten hatte man uns mitgeteilt, dass wir von nun an Soldaten der Republik seien. Und in dieser Zeit hatten wir schon gemeinsam zwei Missionen, Lucky, Trig, Sevs und Dusty jedoch noch einen weiteren, weil ich natürlich so schlau war, und mich direkt in die Schusslinie eines Kommando-Droiden gestellt hatte und somit schwer angeschossen wurde. Das Ergebnis war eine gebrochene Rippe, die sich gefährlich nah dem Herz genährt hatte und etwa drei Wochen Ruhe. Jetzt aber wartete ich nur darauf, wieder auf eine Mission geschickt zu werden.

Mein Komlink fing an zu piepen und ich schaltete träge durch.

"CT-9696 hier", meldete ich und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

"Alessia, bitte bei Sergeant Boomer melden, Ende", erklang die Stimme am anderem Ende und legte dann auch schon wieder augenblicklich auf. Entweder hatte ich jetzt eine Mission oder ich hatte wieder irgendetwas verbockt.

Seufzend stand ich auf und lief aus dem Quartier, um Sergeant Boomer zu suchen. Da ich ihm öfters in der Bibliothek begegnet bin, steuerte ich geradewegs in diese Richtung, wo ich diesen dann auch tatsächlich an einem der zahlreichen Tischen fand.

"Sergeant Boomer, man meinte, ich solle zu Ihnen?", sprach ich ihn an und bewahrte ein ruhiges Gesicht.

"Hm...", gab er nur von sich und hielt seinen Blick noch einige Sekunden lang auf sein Buch, ehe er einen Finger auf eine Zeile legte und dann zu mir aufsah. "Ah, Alessia. Ja, dich habe ich schon erwartet. Und ja. Es geht um deine Stationierung."

"Stationierung, Sir?", fragte ich verwirrt. Er nickte nur bedächtig.

"Genau. Wir werden dich eine Weile lang auf die Rishi-Station stationieren, zusammen mit anderen Rekruten, die vor kurzem ihre Prüfung mehr oder weniger erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben. Wegen deiner langen Auszeit sollst du dort die Chance haben, wieder hineinzukommen«, erklärte er. Verwirrung, Unglauben und Entsetzen stiegen in mir auf. _Was? Eine Basis? Keine Mission? Keine Kämpfe? Nur eine verdammte Basis?_ Es war, als ob jemand mir einen Schlag gegen den Magen versetzt hatte. Das war alles, nachdem ich mit Mühe und Not gezeigt hatte, dass ich zu mehr fähig war, als jeder glaubte?

"S-Sir? Das ist doch hoffentlich ein Scherz?", ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme einwenig zitterte. Kurz glaubte ich einen Funkeln von Mitleid in seinen Augen sehen zu können, jedoch war es genauso schnell wieder verschwunden.

"Es tut mir Leid", er räusperte sich kurz, "finde dich in einigen Minuten in Hangar 3 ein. Dort wirst du mit der anderen Einheit zur Rishi-Station geflogen."

"Sir, ja, Sir", ich salutierte und verließ dann noch weniger gut gelaunt die Bibliothek.

***

Ich seufzte. Schon seit einigen Minuten saßen wir in dem Shuttle und die Jungs, die mit mir zu dem Außenposten geschickt wurden, konnten natürlich nicht still bleiben und mussten während der gesamte Fahrt einen Kasper abspielen, wobei dieser Echo Sevs und Lucky sehr ähnelte, da er sich jedes Dokument genau durchlas.

Ich selber hatte den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt und den Helm auf die Oberschenkel abgelegt. Währenddessen fragte ich mich immer wieder, wieso ausgerechnet ich mich mit diesen Plagegeistern jetzt abgeben mussten und ob meine Einheit und ich damals auch so kindisch waren. _Fives, Echo, Hevy, Droidbait, Cutup und Sergeant O'Niner. Das werden ja lustige Zeiten._ Ich seufzte und blickte wieder nach vorne.

"Hey, Alessia, auch mal Lust auf eine Runde Armdrücken?", wandte Hevy sich grinsend an mich. Ich machte mir nicht mehr die Mühe, ihn auch nur anzublicken, als ich nur schlecht gelaunt 'Klappe' meinte und die Arme verschränkte. Ich hörte, wie er neben mir schmollte.

"Ach komm schon, nur eine Runde." Nun blickte ich doch in seine Richtung und warf ihm einen meiner giftigsten Blicke zu. Er hob nur grinsend die Arme, ehe er sich wieder abwandte und sich an Cutup, welcher ihm noch herausfordernd die Hand hinstreckte.

Ich richtete meinen Blick wieder nach vorne und seufzte, ehe ich die Augen schloss und langsam ins Land der Träume abdriftete.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit würde ich von jemanden wach gerüttelt. Wieder Hevy. Wir waren anscheinend angekommen. Wären wir dies nicht, hätte ich ihm sehr wahrscheinlich seine Hand abgehakt und auf dieser Flamenco getanzt. Doch nun stand auch schon Sergeant O'Niner am Eingang des Shuttles und wir standen allesamt zügig auf, um zu salutieren.

Wir lernten schnell, dass außer ihm nur zwei weitere Klone hier waren, wovon einer Nub hieß. Der andere winkte uns nur vom Weiten zu, während er seine Runde auf dem Deck lief.

Schnell wurden wir auf der Station eingewiesen und auf unsere Posten zugeteilt. Und natürlich hatte ich das Glück und musste mit Hevy der Überwachung zugeordnet werden.

"So kreuzen sich also wieder unsere Wege", witzelte Hevy, als er sich neben mir auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ.

"Ach, halt die Klappe, verdammt nochmal", knurrte ich wieder und hielt den Blick stur auf den Bildschirm. Er lachte leise.

"Da ist jemand aber ganz schön schlecht gelaunt. Darf man nach dem Grund fragen?" Er grinste mich frech an.

"Nein darf man nicht", schnappte ich genervt und stützte meinen Kopf mit meinen Händen. Ich würde hier vermutlich noch elendig verkümmern... Und alles wegen einer verdammten Schusswunde.

"Also soweit ich weiß, warst du nicht in meiner Kadetteneinheit, anders als die anderen hier. Und du bist auch noch nicht so alt wie der Sergeant. Also schätze ich mal, dass du entweder irgendwas verbockt hast oder...naja, sagen wir einfach, dass du höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwas verbockt hast", führte Hevy unberührt von meiner Stimmung fröhlich seinen Monolog weiter.

"Ich sag dir mal eins, Hevy. Wenn du nicht sofort deinen Mund hälst, werd ich ihn dir stopfen", drohte ich, auch wenn ich es nicht tatsächlich so meinte. Und das schien Hevy leider auch so zu sehen. Denn er grinste mich immer noch nur doof an.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Und vielleicht mal etwas von Verletzungen gehört? Nein? Dann beherzige doch bitte meinen Rat und halt die Klappe", fügte ich dann mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln hinzu."

"Wie du willst", meinte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens schließlich schulterzuckend und drehte sich zu Cutup zu, um wieder mit ihm Armdrücken zu spielen. Wieder seufzte ich. Heute hatte ich definitiv ein Rekord im Seufzen pro Tag aufgestellt. Und sowas musste ich wirklich noch mehrere Monate über mich ergehen lassen. Schlimmer als die Folter würde ich sagen.

Die nächsten Tage waren mehr als nur langweilig. Der Sergeant kam und ging immer wieder und versuchte immer uns zu erklären, wie wichtig diese Station doch sei, die Jungs dattelten wieder einwenig und ich...ich behielt den Bildschirm im Auge und versuchte dabei, nicht einzuschlafen. Und nebenbei verfluchte ich die höheren Gesetzten dafür, dass sie mich in dieses Schlamassel gesteckt hatten.

Wenigstens hatte Hevy gelernt, tatsächlich weniger in meiner Nähe den Clown zu spielen und ich musste widerwillig zugeben, dass einpaar der Jungs, wie Fives und Echo sogar ganz ok waren. Mittlerweile war ich mit einigen sogar schon auf eine nahezu freundschaftliche Ebene angekommen. Immerhin schafften sie es, dass diese Basis nicht wegen Langeweile auseinanderfiel. Ein Kompliment, das ich ihnen niemals ins Gesicht sagen würde.

Dies ging solange, bis ein plötzlicher Meteoriden-Hagel auf unsere Basis zustürmten, jedoch wie sonst auch immer von den Schutzschilden abgehalten wurden. Jedoch bekamen wir damit einen unerwarteten Besuch von einigen Kommando-Droiden und mussten gezwungenermaßen die Basis verlassen, als auch Sergeant O'Niner, Droidbait, Nub und der mir immer noch unbekannter Klon am Deck von diesen erschossen wurde.

Und das war natürlich genau der Tag, wo die Inspektionsoffiziere diese Basis besichtigen würden. Die Droiden hatten sich also wie immer den perfekten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht. Und nun saßen wir außerhalb der Basis und hatten gerade erst Cutup durch einen Rishi-Aal verloren. Der Tag wurde also immer besser.

Ich klopfte mir gegen den Helm über meinem Kopf, als ich versuchte mir etwas einfallen zu lassen.

Ein ankommendes Schiff holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Das müssten dann wohl die Inspekteure sein. Fierfek. Sie würden direkt in eine Falle laufen.

"Jungs, wir müssen sie warnen! Sonst sind sie auch bald tot", zischte ich zu den verbliebenen drei. Ausnahmsweise hielten diese diesmal sogar ihre Klappen und nickten nur ernst. Wow, anscheinend konnten sie sich manchmal doch zusammenreißen.

"Kann vielleicht irgendwer den Funk zu Ihnen herstellen?"

Fives schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie haben einen anderen Funkcode als wir." Allgemeines Seufzen.

"Ich könnte sie mit einem Leuchtsignal warnen", warf schließlich einer der Dreien ein. Es war schwer, sie auch noch durch die so gleich aussehende Rüstung voneinander zu unterscheiden.

"Mach das", meinte ich daher nur knapp, ohne wirklich einen von diesen anzublicken. Als die Älteste und mit den meisten Erfahrungen von uns Verbliebenen, hatte wohl ich für jetzt erstmal das Kommando. Sofort erhellte ein rotes Leuchtfeuer die Gegend für einen Moment und kurz darauf war die Plattform, auf der kurz zuvor noch drei Gestalten standen, von Schüssen und Kampfgeräuschen gefüllt.

"Los, wir müssen näher dahin!", rief Hevy und lief dann auch schon in die Richtung los. Fives zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, ehe er, Echo und ich Hevy hinterherliefen. Eine Explosion ließ uns kurz das Gleichgewicht verlieren und ich befürchtete schon, dass die Inspekteure es nicht geschafft hatten. Jedoch wurde diese Sorge schnell zunichte gemacht, als sich plötzlich zwei Gestalten etwas weiter von uns entfernt vom Schatten abzeichneten. Auch diese schienen uns gemerkt zu haben, denn einer von diesen richtete seinen Blaster auf uns.

"Helme runter!", kam es barsch von ihm.

Diese Vorsicht konnte ich ihm nicht verübeln und folgte damit schnell dem Befehl. Meine Brüder zögerten kurz, ehe auch sie dem Befehl Folge leisteten. Es blieb eine Weile ruhig, bis der Rishi-Aal sich wieder einmischen musste. Er musste wohl wieder Hunger haben. Der arme Cutup... Noch einer von unserer schon viel zu kleinen Gruppe würde diesem Biest wohl noch zum Opfer fallen.

Viel zu langsam griff ich nach meinem Blaster. Ein Schuss ertönte neben mir. Dann noch zwei weitere. Der Rishi Aal fiel mit einem lauten Kreischen vor uns auf den Boden und blieb dort leblos liegen. Natürlich konnte Echo sich eine Anmerkung nicht unterdrücken und pfiff dabei durch die Zähne.

"Der Name ist Rex. Für euch entweder Captain oder Sir", stellte sich der Klon vor, der den Aal erledigt hatte und diesen sich momentan näher ansah, ehe er sich endlich zu uns umdrehte. "Und ihr seid?"

Fives fing sofort an, seine Klonnummer aufzuzählen, wurde jedoch gleich von Hevy unterbrochen, welcher uns einzeln mit den Spitznamen vorstellte. Rex' Blick glitt zu jedem einzelnen und blieb schließlich bei mir hängen, nur um die Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

"Eine Frau?"

"Lustige Geschichte, Sir. Können Sie sich anhören, sollten wir hier heil rauskommen", meinte ich nur knapp. Er runzelte die Stirn, entgegnete aber nichts mehr. Stattdessen widmeten wir uns nun der Lagebesprechung zu und beschlossen nach kurzer Diskussion, die Basis anzugreifen, um die Republik warnen zu können. 

Der Rishi-Außenposten war der letzte Posten, der die Separatisten nun von unserem Heimatsplaneten Kamino trennte und ich war entschlossen, alles zu tun, um meine Heimat zu schützen.

Mithilfe von einem der waghalsigten Pläne, die ich je gesehen hatte, schafften wir es dann tatsächlich, die Kommando-Droiden, die die Panzertür bewachten, auszutricksen und bis in die Kommando-Zentrale vorzudringen. Auch wenn der Plan noch so dämlich war, sich als einen von den Droiden auszugeben, war es auch Fakt, dass die Droiden sogar noch dämlicher waren.

Glücklicherweise verloren wir im Prozess der Wiedereroberung des Außenpostens keinen weiteren Bruder mehr, auch wenn Fives einen Streifschuss an der Schulter abbekam. Die Zeit, die ich in dem Posten verbrachte, schien in diesem Zeitraum an mir vorbeizurauscheen, ohne dass ich wirklich etwas davon mitbekam. Jegliche Gespräche, die ich mit meinen Brüdern hatte, waren später nur noch eine waage Erinnerung, an deren Inhalt ich mich nicht mehr gänzlich erinnern konnte.

Die wenigen Dinge, an die ich mich erinnerte, war, dass unsere anfängliche Freude über den kleinen Sieg nicht von Dauer war, als mehrere Flotten der Separatisten in unser Blickfeld gerieten. 

Der Transmitter, der ununterbrochen das Entwarnungsignal an die Republik sandte, war zudem sabotiert und eine neue Welle an Droiden schien in Anmarsch zu sein, welcher wir nicht standhalten würden. 

Auch wenn unsere Aufgabe gewesen war, den Außenposten zu verteidigen, sahen wir in dieser Situation keine andere wahl, als sie mithilfe von flüssigen Tibanna in die Luft zu jagen, wodurch wir zum einen das Entwarnungssignal unterbrochen würden und zum anderen auch die Verstärkung an Droiden zerstören konnten.

Doch anders als bei unserer Wiedereroberung der Station, gab es diesmal Verluste. Während dieser Mission verloren wir Hevy, welcher den Sprengsatz vor Ort aktivierte und sich somit mit in die Luft sprengte, da der Sprengsatz sich nicht mit dem Ferndrücker verbindete. 

Hevy hatte sich für uns alle geopftert, indem er sich unserer kleinen Truppe entzogen und schließlich den Sprengsatz per Hand ausgelöst hatte. Damit hatte er uns alle gerettet. Nicht nur unsere zwei Vorgesetzten, Echo, Fives und mich, sondern auch alle Kadetten, die momentan auf Kamino waren. 

Sein Tod hatte mich bis jetzt am meisten getroffen, auch wenn ich es nicht offen zugab. Er mochte zwar mit seinem kindischen Verhalten manchmal aus der Reihe getanzt haben, allerdings hatte er immer seine Prioritäten im Kopf gehabt. Und am Ende schien ihm das Wohl seiner Brüder und seiner Schwester wichtiger gewesen zu sein, als sein eigenes. 

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich es mir erlaubte, richtig über den Tod von einem meiner Brüder nachzudenken. In den ersten Wochen, die ich auf dem Schlachtfeld verbracht hatte, hatte ich bereits viele Brüder verloren. Doch ich hatte mich immer sofort dazu gezwungen, sie augenblicklich loszulassen und im Leben nach vorne zu gucken, um nicht an den Verlusten zu zerbrechen. 

Doch bei Hevy hatte ich zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass ich es ihm schuldig war, seinen Tod wenigstens in Gedanken zu würdigen und mich mental wirklich von ihm zu verabschieden, anstatt wie sonst immer meine Gefühle abzuschneiden. Er war ein guter Soldat gewesen. 

Mit einem Seufzer stützte ich meinen Kopf in meine Hände und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Den ganzen Weg über, von dem zerstörten Außenposten bis zum Sternzerstörer der Republik, hatte Stille geherrscht, in der wir alle unseren eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen hatten.

Echo und Fives hatten auf dem Rishi-Mond ihre gesamte Kadetteneinheit verloren auf ihrem ersten Einsatz verloren und schienen erst jetzt von den Geschehenissen der vergangenen Stunden eingeholt zu werden. 

Auch Captain Rex und Commander Cody sprachen kein Wort, auch wenn sie weniger betroffen aussahen. Ihre Erfahrungen hatten sie wohl bereits abgehärtet. 

Und ich selber hatte bereits in dieser Zeit angefangen, über Hevy und seinen Opfer nachzudenken.

Doch nun, da wir auf dem Sternenzerstörer der Republik waren und Fives, Echo und mir der Befehl gegeben worden war, erst einmal zur Ruhe zu kommen, kamen mir auch andere Sorgen in den Sinn. Ich hatte mir die Kantine als Ruheort ausgesucht, da zu dieser Zeit kaum jemand da war und ich so meine Ruhe hatte.

Unsere Aufgabe auf dem Rishi-Mond war es gewesen, den Außenposten zu verteidigen und füreinander zu sorgen. Stattdessen hatten wir den Außenposten hochgejagt und dabei gute Männer verloren. Brüder. Wir hatten kläglich versagt, auch wenn es zum Schutze von Kamino war. Ob unsere Vorgesetzten es auch verstehen würden? Immerhin waren sowohl Marshall-Commander Cody und Captain Rex dabeigewesen und konnten bezeugen, dass wir keine andere Wahl hatten. Doch wenn die Generäle nicht so reagieren würden, wie ich es hoffte, dann war mir nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob ich überhaupt jemals noch einer Mission zugeteilt würde.

Vielleicht würde ich stattdessen nach Kamino zurückbeordert werden und vom Rang als Soldatin degradiert werden. Dann würde ich vermutlich den Rest meines Lebens so wie 99 als Wartungseinheit fristen. 

Ein Schauer lief mir bei den Gedanken über den Rücken.

"Alessia, Alessia, bitte melden!", riss mich Commander Cody durch den Komlink aus meinen Gedanken. Schnell schaltete ich durch.

"Sir?", antwortete ich schnell.

"Finde dich in einigen Minuten im Hangar 2 ein. Captain Rex und ich werden euch erwarten, Ende."

"Ja, Sir", entgegnete ich und beendete damit auch den Funkspruch, ehe ich eilig aufstand und die Kantine verließ.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich den Hangar fand, wo schon Commander Cody, Captain Rex und Fives und Echo schon standen. Ich spürte, wie mir die Hitze langsam ins Gesicht stieg und stellte mich schnell neben Echo und blickte nach vorne, wo zu meinem Staunen zwei Jedi Generäle standen. Beide schmunzelten leicht.

Mein Blick glitt kurz über ihre Gesichter, dann zu ihren Lichtschwerter. Es waren General Kenobi und General Skywalker. Von beiden hatte ich verdammt oft gehört, jedoch nie gedacht, dass ich sie selber zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Die Möglichkeit, dass dies passierte war gering gewesen. Und doch standen sie nun direkt vor mir und ich schien der Grund gewesen zu sein, dass sie warten mussten.

"Entschuldigt die Verspätung, Generals, ich habe mich im Hangar geirrt", ich räusperte mich kurz. General Kenobi nickte nur, immer noch schmunzelnd. Von seiner entspannten Haltung vermutete ich, dass sich meine Hoffnungen bewahrheitet hatten und ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

"Gut, im Namen der Republik danken wir euch für euren mutigen Einsatz, und wir ehren euren Kameraden, der sich geopfert hat", fing er schließlich an.

"Eure Einheit kann sich glücklich schätzen. Ich wäre stolz, an eurer Seite zu kämpfen, gleich wo und wann", übernahm nun General Skywalker und überreichte jedem von uns einen Abzeichen. Dann verbeugten sie sich und gingen. Ich blickte ihnen sprachlos hinterher.

Statt ihrer fing nun Captain Rex an zu sprechen: "Mein Glückwunsch, jetzt seid ihr keine Glänzer mehr." Sein Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. Dennoch konnte ich kein Glücksgefühl spüren und Fives und Echo schien es ähnlich zu ergehen.

"Bei allem Respekt, Sir, die Mission ist gescheitert. Wir verdienen keine Ehrung."

"Oh doch, wärst ihr nicht gewesen, hätte die Republik vom Angriff der Separatisten viel zu spät erfahren", widersprach Commander Cody Echo sofort. Captain Rex verschränkte die Arme und nickte bestätigend.

"Eines habt ihr mir heute gezeigt. Ihr seid genau die Sorte Männer", erblickte kurz zu mir rüber, "und Frauen, die ich in der 501. suche" Das Erstaunen, das ich bis eben gespürt hatte, wandelte sich nun in Unglauben, gefolgt von Aufregung.

"Sir, ja, Sir!", salutierte ich jedoch nur mit Echo und Fives, ohne nochmal sicherzugehen, dass ich mich nicht vielleicht doch verhört habe, ehe wir dann im Gleichschritt uns von den Commander entfernten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact über einige Nicknamen der Klone: Wusstet ihr, dass Nub laut Wookiepedia ein Acronym für "Non-Useful Body" ist? Humor scheint bei unter den Brüdern wirklich nie zu fehlen.
> 
> Droidbait hingegen bekam seinen Namen von seinen Brüdern in der Domino Squad, weil es scheint, als ob die Droiden es in den Trainingseinheiten immer auf ihn abgesehen haben (er war es, der beim ersten Mal der Abschlussprüfung angeschossen und verletzt wurde - danach warf einer der Brüder ihm vor, dass er ein "droid bait" war).
> 
> Letzter Punkt: es regt mich auf, dass der unbekannte Klon (CT-327), den ich in diesem Kapitel auch erwähnt habe, ernsthaft nie einen Nicknamen bekommen hat. Urgh. I feel bad for that guy D:
> 
> Edit (19. Dezember 2019): Die heilige Salaminus hat gesprochen: CT-327 soll ab sofort auf den Spitznamen Shade antworten und ist laut ihrem Headcanon noch am Leben. Wo er sich aufhält ist ungewiss - our dear Shade has gone undercover.


	4. Das Sprühdesaster

"Nein, du scherzt doch!", rief Trig ungläubig aus, als ich meiner Einheit von der 'Beförderung' erzählte. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Kleine Staubpartikel stiegen mir in die Nase und ich nieste kurz.

"Ich gehöre jetzt der 501. Legion an", seufzte ich und legte mich auf den Rücken. Immer noch schien dies alles nur ein Traum zu sein. 

"Mann, bin ich neidisch! Aber das heißt dann, wir werden uns kaum noch sehen", bemerkte Lucky mit einem traurigen Unterton. Ich spürte ein Stich im Herzen und rappelte mich wieder auf. Es stimmte, was er sagte. Soweit ich wusste, war die 501. fast immer auf irgendeiner Mission mit einem Jedi. Ich nickte nur stumm, hatte keine Ahnung, was ich darauf entgegnen sollte.

"Kurze Gruppenumarmung als Abschied?", warf Sevs ein und lächelte schwach. Ich erwiderte das Lächeln kurz und kurz darauf fand ich mich in einem Gewirr aus Armen wieder. Für einen Moment lang kam ich mir vor, wie ein überdimensionaler Teddybär, welcher von allen Seiten umarmt wird. Aber dann war der Moment auch schon vorbei und ich nahm meinen Helm und meine Tasche und blickte mich noch ein letztes Mal in unserem Quartier um. 

"Man sieht sich, Jungs", verabschiedete ich mich schließlich und schluckte den Kloß im Hals wieder hinunter. Als Antwort kam nur zustimmendes Genicke und da mir nichts mehr einfiel, was ich noch sagen könnte, drehte ich mich um und verließ mein ehemaliges Quartier. Die Wegbeschreibung zu meinem neuen Quartier hatte man mir auf dem Datapad zugeschickt und somit stand ich nach einigen Minuten des herumirrens vor einer der vielen grauen Türen und drückte auf den Open-Knopf. Sekunden später wünschte ich mir, ich hätte dies nie gemacht, denn genau in diesem Moment war Captain Rex aus dem Bad gekommen. Doch das war nicht das schlimme, nein, er hatte um den Oberkörper herum nichts an, sondern nur eine dieser einfachen grauen Hosen. Ich spürte, wie sofort das Blut in meinen Kopf schoss.

"Entschuldigung, Sir, ich muss mich im Quartier geirrt haben", schnell drehte ich mich um und hörte, wie die Tür mit einem Zischen sich wieder verschloss. Immer noch hatte ich einen hochroten Kopf und lehnte mich an die Wand, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Schnell holte ich nochmal mein Datapad heraus und überprüfte, ob ich hier auch wirklich richtig war.

_Quartier 205  
CT-21-0408 (Echo*)  
CT-5385 (Tup*)  
CT-5555 (Fives*)  
CT-6116 (Kix*)  
CT-7567 (Rex*)  
CT-9696 (Alessia*)_   
(*A/N: Die Namen sind nur für einwenig Klarheit unter den Lesern gedacht - die sind nicht auf dem Datapad abgebildet, d.h. Alessia kann dort nur die Dienstnummer der anderen lesen)

Nein, ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Quartier 205 war schon richtig. Aber warum zum Henker duschte mein Captain hier? 

Weiter kam ich mit den Gedanken nicht mehr, da die Tür wieder zischend aufging. Und heraus kam Captain Rex natürlich. Dieses Mal hatte er sich glücklicherweise auch obendrum etwas angezogen, jedoch verhinderte dies noch lange nicht, dass ich wieder rot wurde. 

Schnell stellte ich mich gerade hin. 

"Alessia, richtig?", fragte er.

"Stimmt genau, Sir", antwortete ich nur schnell und blickte stur nach vorne. 

"Nie etwas von Anklopfen gehört?" Nun wagte ich doch ein Blick in dessen Richtung. Er schien mir nicht böse zu sein. Im Gegenteil, er schmunzelte. 

"Entschuldigt, Sir. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, Sie dort zu treffen und...auf diese Weise", entgegnete ich nur und spürte, wie ich etwas roter wurde. Ein belustigtes Schnauben. Ich blickte ihn nur leicht verstört an. Was war denn daran jetzt schon wieder so lustig?

"Sir? Ähm, warum sind Sie überhaupt in unserem Quartier?", fragte ich. Dass CT-5555 Fives war, war so oder so schon klar und von Hevy hatte ich damals Echos Dienstnummer erfahren. Wieder nur ein Lachen seinerseits. Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. 

"Ich bin wegen dir hier, Alessia", erklärte er mir.

"Aha?", gab ich nur stumpfsinnig von mir und runzelte die Stirn. Er seufzte. "Da du generell die einzige Frau unter uns Klonen bist, haben General Skywalker und ich beschlossen, mich als 'Betreuer' in eurem Zimmer aufstellen, da ihr nun mal neu seid und wir noch nicht wissen, wie Fives und Echo so sind." Ich blickte ihn verdattert an. 

"Warte, Sie sind CT-7567!", bemerkte ich erstaunt. Die Dienstnummer kam mir doch gleich irgendwie bekannt vor. Er nickte. Oh mein Gott. Was? Ich blickte ihn nur sprachlos an. 

"Mund zu, sonst zieht es", merkte er schließlich noch an und verschwand wieder im Quartier. Kurz stand ich noch eine Weile stumm davor, ehe auch ich eintrat und mich umblickte. Rex stand gerade mit dem Rücken zu einem der kleinen Schränke, die den Bewohnern jeweils zur Verfügung standen, und platzierte seine Rüstung ordentlich auf einem der Schränke. 

"Stehen schon die Betten-Zuordnungen fest?", fragte ich diesen und legte mein Datapad auf den Tisch, der neben einpaar Schränken stand. Ein Nicken seinerseits.

"Echo und Fives schlafen auf dem Stockbett, und wir zwei auf diesem hier", er deutete auf das dazugehörige. Eine Tasche, die vermutlich ihm gehörte, lag schon auf dem unterem Bett, weshalb ich etwas unentschlossen meine eigene Tasche auf das obere warf und mein Helm ebenfalls auf einen der Schränke ablegte. Mir war nicht wirklich wohl zumute, zu wissen, dass Captain Rex dann direkt unter mir schlafen würde. Aber jetzt hieß es, Zähne zubeißen und durch. 

"Du kannst übrigens die Rüstung ablegen. So schnell werden wir nicht mehr in einen Krieg kommen", schmunzelte er. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass er sich wieder zu mir umgedreht hatte. 

"Äh, Sir, ja, Sir", entgegnete ich nur unsicher und machte mich schnell daran, die Riemen von dem Oberkörper-Schutzbereich zu lösen. 

"Kein Sir oder Captain bitte, wenn wir gerade mal unter uns sind", seufzte er nur, "auf Dauer wird mir das sicher zu anstrengend." Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. 

"Also gut, dann einfach nur Rex? Keine Höflichkeitsanrede?", ging ich nochmal sicher. Er nickte bestätigend. "Aber nur innerhalb des Quartiers." Ich musste nun schmunzeln. "Geht klar." Sein Blick fiel auf meine Rüstung und er runzelte die Stirn. 

"Noch nicht mit den Farben der 501. gekennzeichnet?" 

Ich schüttelte verlegen den Kopf.

"Nein, ich bin bis jetzt noch nicht dazu gekommen."

"Dann solltest du dies aber schnell nachholen", er warf mir noch einen kurzen Blick zu und kniete sich dann vor seinem Schränkchen nieder und öffnete diese, um einige seiner Klamotten reinzulegen. 

Da mir auf sein Kommentar nichts mehr einfiel, nickte ich nur knapp und sortierte meine Klamotten ebenfalls langsam in Schränkchen hinein.

Erst, als auch ich mit dem Einräumen fertig war und nun dabei war, meiner Rüstung einige blaue Streifen zu verpassen, trudelten auch Fives und Echo ein, die erstmals nur sprachlos zu Captain Rex und dann zu mir blickte. 

"Äh, Sir? Entschuldigt die Frage, aber was machen Sie hier? Und, was tust du da auf dem Boden, Alessia?", bei der letzten Frage blickte Fives mich schmunzelnd an. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Ich dachte, ich versuche, die Staubpartikel auf dem Boden einzeln aufzulesen, weißt du?", gab ich nur mit einem ironischen Unterton zurück, ohne wirklich aufzublicken. 

"Und ich werde hier als Babysitter wohl oder übel fungieren. Damit ihr mir Alessia nicht zu Nahe kommt", er verschränkte die Arme und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als ein Rosaton sich auf den Wangen der Neuankömmlinge breit machte. 

"Sir, wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", fragte Echo peinlich gerührt und kratzte sich am Nacken. 

"Tja ja, ich hab schon ziemlich seltsame Dinge erlebt. Und Erfahrungen, die ich gerne nicht erlebt hätte", er schmunzelte. Nun kratzte sich auch Fives am Nacken und ich pausierte kurz und blickte dem ganzen interessiert zu. 

"Ach, und Alessia, spann die Jungs doch bitte dann nicht auf die Folter. Ich brauch sie später noch", fügte er noch beiläufig hinzu. Ich reckte einen leicht blauen Daumen in die Luft, ehe ich konzentriert mithilfe einer Spraydose nochmal einen blauen Streifen nachzog. Jedoch musste ich aufpassen, dass mir von dem unterdrückten Schmunzeln nicht noch gleich der Strich andere Formen annahm.   
"Alessia, brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?", Fives runzelte nun die Stirn, als er meine Lage bemerkte. Nun winkte ich mit der freien Hand ab, ehe ich vorsichtig die Bein- und Armschützer auf dem Boden ausbreitete und wieder eine Spraydose in die Hand nahm, um die Farbe erneut nachzuzeichnen. 

"Jungs, ihr solltet euch langsam euren Rüstungen zu widmen. Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, euch noch irgendwann dazu zu verdonnern und euch noch extra Strafen zu geben", merkte Rex wieder an. "Und ich möchte keine formellen Anreden innerhalb des Quartiers. Verstanden?" Die Jungs nickte nur leicht verdattert und warfen dann ihre Taschen achtlos auf die jeweiligen, noch freien, Betten, ehe auch sie sich langsam von ihren Rüstungen befreiten. 

"Und vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn ihr jetzt schon eure Dinge in die Schränke hier", er klopfte kurz auf diese, "reinsteckt. Ich weiß, es wird vermutlich kein all zu langer Aufenthalt. Aber wehe euch, wenn ihr es nur einfach hineinstopft." Er hob kurz drohend den Zeigefinger, doch ein Funkeln in seinen Augen ließen vermuten, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Oder zumindest nicht ganz. 

"Sir, äh, ok", gab Fives, immer noch leicht verdattert, von sich und legte den Panzerschutz für die Brust wie Rex und ich auf seinem Schrank ab, gefolgt von dem Helm und den Arm- und Beinschützer, ehe er seine Tasche wieder zu sich nahm und einräumen ging. Währenddessen hatte ich es auch geschafft, endlich die letzten Schützer mit einigen Streifen zu versehen und zum Trocken auf meinen Schrank stellte. Das Einzige, was mich nun nervte war, dass ich nun fast wie ein Schlumpf aussah. 

"Ich bin duschen. Und wehe, ihr kommt rein", ich blickte besonders Fives und Echo warnend an, welche nur grinsten und sich wieder an die Arbeit machten. Schnell schnappte ich mir ein Handtuch und frische Klamotten, bevor ich in der Dusche verschwand und es von innen abriegelte. Trotz der kleinen Warnung traute ich den Jungs immer noch alles zu. Der Aufenthalt auf Rishi hatte mir genug Erlebnisse mitgegeben.

Schnell schälte ich mich aus der ebenfalls mit Farbe bedeckten Kleidung heraus und warf sie achtlos in eine Ecke und stieg in die Dusche hinein. Doch selbst nach mehreren Versuchen blieb die Farbe noch an den Händen haften. So hartnäckig, wie sie war, brauchte ich mehrere Anläufe mit der Seife, bis sie einwenig blasser wurde. Doch am Ende war meine Haut von dem Schrubben nur gerötet und noch immer blau. 

Seufzend stellte ich das Wasser aus und stieg wieder hinaus und trocknete und zog mich schnell an. In den nächsten Tagen würde ich wohl weiterhin mit blauen Händen durch die Gänge ziehen dürfen. Vielversprechende Tage. 

Ich stellte mich vor den Spiegel und musterte mich. Meine schwarzen Haare hatte ich schnell trocknen geföhnt und zu einen Zopf zusammengebunden. Meine braunen Augen, die auch hierbei keinen Unterschied zu anderen Klonen aufwiesen, blickten mich geradewegs an. Das einzige, was mich von ihnen unterschied, war eigentlich nur meine etwas schlankere Figur und die weiblichen Merkmale halt. 

Kurz fuhr ich mir durchs Haar, und zerstörte dabei leicht den Zopf, und verließ schließlich das Bad, nur um zu sehen, wie Fives sich gerade versehentlich ins Gesicht sprühte.

"Argh, Fierfek!", fluchte er, während Echo lachte und Rex schmunzelte. Ich selber sah ihm nur amüsiert zu und verstaute mein Handtuch in meinem Schrank, bevor ich flink die Sprossen zu meinem Bett hochkletterte.

"Pass auf, Fives, sonst haben wir bald noch ein blaues Alien unter uns", neckte ich ihn, als ich mich schließlich auf dem Bett plumpsen ließ. Er knurrte leise, erwiderte jedoch nichts mehr.   
"Alessia, deine Hände sind eigentlich immer noch blau?", bemerkte Echo und legte seine Sprühflasche kurz zur Seite. 

"Ja, die Farbe ist ziemlich hartnäckig, auch ohne den Regenschutz", erklärte ich und musterte diese nun. Zwar waren sie nicht mehr dunkelblau, hatten aber eine himmelblaue Farbe angenommen. 

"Ach super, dann bin ich erledigt", seufzte Echo und blickte an sich selbst herunter. Hier und da konnte man ebenfalls blaue Flecken erkennen, die über seine ganze Kleidung hin verteilt waren.

"Und ich erst!", kam es von Fives, welcher sich die nun blauen Wangen rieb. Diesmal musste auch ich lachen. Da war es bei mir ja sogar noch harmlos. 

"Tja, vielleicht sollten wir uns alle blau färben, dann passt es auch mit der Farbe für die 501.", meinte Rex nur ironisch. Dass er so sarkastisch sein konnte, überraschte mich, zugegebenermaßen. Eigentlich hatte ich ja angenommen, dass er meistens seriös und streng war, zumindest von dem, was ich bis jetzt über ihn gehört hatte. Das schien allerdings nur auf dem Schlachtfeld der Fall zu sein. Und es gefiel mir so auch sehr viel besser. 

"Ha ha", gab Echo zum Besten, legte kurz darauf auch einen blauen Lappen zur Seite und trug auch seine Rüstung vorsichtig zu seinem Schrank. 

"Hat irgendwer Lust, mit zur Kantine zu kommen? Ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger." Ein leises Knurren meines Bauches unterstrich diesen Satz nochmal zur Bekräftigung. Die Jungs kicherten und auch ich fiel wenig später in das Gekicher hinein. Langsam spürte ich, wie ich mich trotz der Anwesenheit des Captains entspannte. "Also? Wer kommt mit?" 

"Ich", stimmten Rex und Echo sofort zu. 

"Ich steige gleich erstmal in die Dusche. Das solltest du übrigens auch machen, Echo", meinte Fives nur abwehrend und blickte schließlich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Echo, welcher kurz an sich runterblickte und dann leicht verlegen zu mir blickte.

"Schätze, Fives hat recht. Tut mir leid, Alessia", entschuldigte er sich schließlich, jedoch wehrte ich nur lächelnd ab. "Geh ruhig duschen. Ihr könnt ja noch später dazukommen." Er nickte nur und erwiderte kurz das Lächeln, bevor er sich schnell ein Handtuch schnappte und 'Erster' rufend im Badezimmer verschwand. Während nun der blaue Fives sich beschwerend an der Tür hämmerte, verließen Rex und ich lachend das Zimmer und machten uns auf den Weg zur Kantine.

"So, so. Einzige weibliche Klon und dann gleich in der 501.?", fing er nach einer Weile an und blickte mich von der Seite an. Auch ich drehte nun meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und sah erstmals in sein schmunzelndes Gesicht. 

"Sieht wohl so aus."

"Wie ist es eigentlich, so als einige Frau unter tausenden von Männern?" Ich musterte ihn kurz. Diese Seite vom Charakter war wirklich ungewohnt. Viel mehr als den strenger, stärker Captain, den man einfach respektieren musste. 

"Stell dir einfach dich selbst unter tausenden von Frauen vor, dann weißt du es", gab ich nur knapp von mir und konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Weg vor mir. Der Captain schmunzelte.

"Ich glaube, du hast mir versprochen, von deiner Geschichte zu erzählen, sollten wir unbeschadet von Rishi zurückkommen", hakte er nun mit einem Grinsen ein, wissend, dass er gewonnen hatte. Ich stöhnte auf. Ich und meine vorlaute Zunge.

"Nun, irgendein Fehler muss während den Embryo-Phasen in den System untergelaufen sein und so bin ich entstanden. Und dann gab es eine Diskussion, ob ich überhaupt ausgebildet werden sollte. Da ich jetzt hier stehe, ergibt sich der Rest vermutlich?", erzählte ich schnell und blickte bei den letzten Worten meinen Gesprächspartner herausfordernd ansah.

Er gab sich mit meiner Antwort zufrieden, was mich erleichterte. Ich mochte es nicht wirklich, über meine 'Entwicklungsfehler', wie es die Kaminoaner nannten, zu reden.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis wir in der Kantine ankamen und uns mit braunem Brei beladen zu einigen anderen hinsetzten. Während sich Rex ab und zu an den Gesprächen beteiligte, saß ich nur daneben und blickte abwesend umher. 

"Und? Was hältst du davon, Alessia?", ich schreckte auf und blickte Richtung Sprecher.

"Was ist?"

"Ich habe gefragt, ob wir nicht später in vielleicht zwei Stunden in eine Bar gehen wollen?", meinte Waxer, der direkt Rex gegenüber saß, welcher wiederum neben mir saß. Ich blickte ihn mit meinem 'Dein-Ernst-Blick' an.

"Ehrlich? Zusehen, wie ihr euch besäuft und selber von jedem möglichem angemacht werden?", ich lachte freudlos auf, "Nein, vielen Dank." Ich widmete mich wieder meinem Essen, während sich kurz ein peinliches Schweigen über uns legte, ehe irgendjemand wieder anfing, von etwas Belanglosem zu reden. Ich selber schaltete wieder ab und ich meinen Blick im Raum umherschweifen, welcher schließlich bei vier Jungs hängen blieb, welche weiter hinten in der Kantine sich lachend über etwas unterhielten. Erst bei einem genauerem Hingucken erkannte ich sie und mein Magen machte einen freudigen Satz.

"Leute, ich komm gleich wieder", murmelte ich mehr zu Rex, als den anderen, nachdem ich ihm kurz in die Seite gezwickt hatte und dieser mit einem erschrockenen Zusammenzucken mit dem Kopf zu mir herum schoss. Wieder blickte er mich verwundert an, jedoch achtete ich nicht mehr darauf, sondern stand mitsamt meinem Essenstablett auf und ging zu den Jungs zu, die nun auch mich erblickt hatte und mir grinsend zuwinkten.

"Alessia!", rief dann schließlich auch schon Trig und stand auf um mich in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, die ich kurz erwiderte.

"Hey, Jungs", meinte ich schließlich auch grinsend zurück und setzte mich neben Lucky, welcher schnell einwenig zur Seite rückte, um mir einwenig Platz zu machen. 

"Und? Wie waren die paar Stunden, nachdem du uns verlassen hast?", fragte Dusty neugierig, während er mit seiner Gabel in seinem Essen herumstocherte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Irgendwie lustig. Aber auch verwirrend. Captain Rex wohnt in unserem Quartier", berichtete ich und Grevs, der sich gerade eine Ladung in den Mund geschoben hatte, fing an zu husten. 

"W-hck-was?", hustete er mit Tränen in den Augen. Ich jedoch nickte nur. 

"Hast schon richtig verstanden", meinte ich und sah zu, wie Trig Grevs auf den Rücken klopfte. 

"Wir sprechen aber von demselben Rex? Dem Captain?", fragte dieser wieder, weiterhin vor sich hin hustend. 

"CT-7567? Jupp", entgegnete ich und aß nun ein Bissen. 

"Oha", gab Grevs nun von sich und von seinem Löffel verabschiedete sich ein Stück von dem Brei und suchte stattdessen lieber die Tischplatte auf. Ich lachte leise und als auch Grevs dies bemerkte, wurde er leicht rot und legte schnell seinen Löffel ab, um den Brei mit einer Serviette abzuwischen.


	5. Karma

Ich blickte schweigend auf die graue Decke über mir. Nach dem überraschenden Treffen mit meiner Kadetteneinheit, hatten wir nicht mehr so viele Gelegenheiten gehabt, uns zu sehen. Die 501. hatte mehrere Missionen in den unterschiedlichsten Teilen des Universums und damit war es nur logisch, dass meine Einheit nach jedem Einsatz mehr als müde war. 

Mittlerweile hatte ich mich auch ganz gut eingelebt und die unterschiedlichen Mitglieder meiner Einheit näher kennenlernen dürfen. Hardcase und Tup waren ganz schöne Witzbolde - mehr als einmal war ich irgendwann ihren unterschiedlichen Streichen auf den Leim gegangen (wobei es schon sehr viel lustiger war, mit anzusehen, wenn andere ihnen auf dem Leim gingen). Dogma und Echo könnten ein gutes Team im Thema andere mit Regeln nerven abgeben, wenn sie sich nur einwenig mehr leiden würden. Und Rex konnte innerhalb einer Sekunde von Kumpel auf Schlachtmodus umwechseln, dass es mir manchmal fast schon Kopfschmerzen bereiten konnte. Und auch wenn diese Einheit niemals meine Kadetteneinheit voll und ganz ersetzen konnte, so hatte ich sie schon lieb gewonnen. Die meisten zumindest. 

Ich seufzte leise und betrachtete die feinen Musterungen in der Decke. Ich hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Erst gestern waren wir von einer Mission unbeschadet zurückgekommen und eigentlich müsste ich noch einen Bericht darüber anfertigen, jedoch fehlte mir in diesem Moment einfach die Motivation dazu. 

"Fives?", zischte ich schließlich in die Stille. 

"Ja?", kam die gezischte Antwort zurück.

"Mir ist langweilig." Ich seufzte. Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort. 

"Manchmal glaube ich, ein zweiter Hardcase mir gegenüber, weißt du? Manchmal kommst du mir genauso hyperaktiv vor, wie er", kam es dann schließlich. Ich verdrehte grinsend die Augen.

"Wenn du meinst... Mir ist trotzdem langweilig."

"Dann geh in die Kantine oder zu den anderen- oder weißt du was? Wie wäre es, wenn du dich an deinen Bericht setzt?" 

Ich grummelte nur lustlos. "Keine Lust." 

"Womit habe ich es bloß verdient, mit dir in einem Quartier wohnen zu müssen?", seufzte er, doch ich konnte förmlich vor meinen Augen sehen, wie er dabei vor sich hin schmunzelte.

"Weißt du, das frage ich mich manchmal auch", ertönte es schließlich mir gegenüber. Echo war wohl aufgewacht.

"Und ich erst", knurrte nun auch Rex verschlafen von unten. Ich grinste. "Nutzt diese verdammten paar Stunden zum Schlafen. Auch du, Alessia. Sonst wirst du es später bereuen. Vielleicht werde ich auch selber dafür sorgen", drohte er am Ende halbherzig.

"Ist ja gut", murrte ich leise und rollte mich auf die Seite, nur um von weitem Fives am Grinsen zu sehen. Ich streckte ihm kurz die Zunge raus und drehte mich auf die andere Seite.

"Fives, hör auf zu Grinsen und Alessia, hör auf, dich rum zu rollen. Ich krieg jede einzelne Bewegung von dir hier unten mit", brummte Rex' mit gedämpfter Stimme. Ein leises Prusten war von der gegenüber liegenden Seite zu hören. Ob es von Fives oder Echo oder gar jemand anderem kam, war unklar. 

Rex stöhnte verzweifelt auf und kurz erzitterte das Bettgestell. Dann wurde es wieder ruhig. Vorsichtig spähte ich von dem Rand hinunter und musste mir ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er hatte doch tatsächlich sein Kopf unter sein Kissen gesteckt.

Auch Hardcase, der mittlerweile aufgewacht war, hatte es bemerkt. Sein Kopf lief langsam rot an, während er die Lippen zusammenpresste. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Erst dann stand er leise auf (wobei die Tatsache, dass er in einem der unteren Betten schlief, Dinge sehr viel einfacher machte) und schlich zu seinem Schrank, wo er dann möglichst leise einen Eimer rausholte (wo hatte er das her?) und damit erstmals ins Badezimmer schlich. Kurz war das Rauschen der Wasserleitung zu hören und allmählich erkannte ich sein Vorhaben.

Oh Gott...Rex wird ihn umbringen... 

Kurze Zeit später kam er dann auch schon mit dem bis zum Rand gefülltem Eimer herausgeschlichen und grinste spitzbübisch. Das kommende sehend, robbte ich einwenig zurück und spähte nur noch vorsichtig über den Rand. 

Dann passierte sehr vieles in rasanter Abfolge. 

Ein 'Platsch' ertönte, das Gesinge mit den Strophen 'Es regnet, es regnet, die Erde wird nass' durchbrach die Stille erneut, ein hastiges herumwühlen ertönte, ein 'Autsch' folgte - Rex hatte sich mit dem Kopf an der Sprossenleiter gestoßen - , das Licht ging an und das wohlbekannte Lachen von Hardcase folgte. 

"Ich schätze mal, Sie sind jetzt wach, Sir?", setzte er dann noch der Torte die Kirsche auf die Spitze. Ein ungewolltes Schmunzeln huschte über mein Gesicht, wobei ich gleichzeitig auch die Augen von dem grellem Licht zusammenkniff.

"Ich bring dich noch irgendwann um, Hardcase", knurrte Rex leise und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Stirn. Währenddessen waren auch die anderen aufgewacht und sahen dem Spektakel mit nicht zu verbergendem Interesse zu. 

"Ist dir immer noch langweilig, Alessia?", fragte mich Fives mit einem Grinsen, woraufhin Rex ihm einen genervten Blick zuwarf. 

Ich entgegnete sein Grinsen kurz und schüttelte den Kopf, während sich Rex die Schläfen massierte. Hardcase, der sich doch langsam in Gefahr schwebend sah, stellte den Eimer leise auf dem Boden ab und huschte schnell wieder in sein Bett, so als ob Rex dadurch den Vorfall vergessen würde. 

"Hardcase, Rüstungen polieren. Morgen. Vom gesamten Quartier. Sei bloß froh, dass das Komlink nicht zerstört wurde."

Ein Stöhnen erklang aus dem Bett von Hardcase, welches jedoch schnell in leises Lachen und Jubeln der anderen unterging. 

Rex hingegen stand grummelnd auf, nahm sich Wechselklamotten aus seinem Schrank und verschwand im Bad für eine Weile. Jemand schaltete das Licht wieder aus und Stille kehrte im Quartier ein. Diesmal drehte ich mich zur Wand und versuchte auch zu schlafen. Rex hatte in dem Punkt recht. Wir würden nicht viel Zeit zum Ausruhen haben. 

Doch die Stille hielt nicht lange. Ich war kurz davor, tatsächlich ins Land der Träume zu driften, als ein erneutes Platschen die Stille durchbrach, gefolgt von einem lauterem Aufschrei. Das Licht ging erneut an und ich fuhr hastig hoch, nur um zu sehen, wie Rex zufrieden mit einem leerem Eimer in der Hand auf Hardcase hinab starrte, der triefend nass in seinem Bett saß. 

"Sowas nennt man Karma", kommentierte Rex mit einem angedeutetem Grinsen, stellte den Eimer vorsorglich weg und ging zurück zu unserem Stockbett, um das eingesaugte Wasser zu betrachten. Währenddessen pfiff jemand und hier und da lachten einpaar, die es vergeblich mit einem Husten zu tarnen versuchten. Hardcase blickte nur verstört drein. 

"Hey! Das war mein Streich! Du darfst mir doch nicht einfach so nachmachen!", rief er schließlich und verschränkte schmollend die Arme. Lauteres Lachen war das Ergebnis. Auch ich grinste nun breit. Hardcase war in solchen Dingen einfach legendär. Aber dass Rex sich dazu überwindet hat, auch einen Streich durchzuführen...das war genial. Ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Moment mit irgendetwas festhalten...

"Geht wieder schlafen!", rief Rex dann auch schon barsch, ganz wieder der Alte. Das Lachen verebbte langsam und das Licht wurde ein weiteres Mal ausgeschalten. Das Quietschen einer Matratze ertönte und das gedämpfte Murren von Hardcase, bevor man stolpernde Schritte hören konnte. Ein leises Zischen ließ mich aufzucken. 

"Alessia?"

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und blickte in Rex' Gesicht. Er kratzte sich unsicher am Kopf, welches immer noch nass vom Streich war. 

"Also...würde es dir was ausmachen...mein Bett ist ziemlich nass...", murmelte er leise. Oh. Ich wurde rot und hoffte inbrünstig, dass die anderen dieses Gespräch nicht hören konnten. 

"Sicher", entgegnete ich schließlich, nicht minder verlegen, und rutschte näher zur Wand, während Rex vorsichtig die Leiter erklomm. Kurz darauf gab die Matratze einwenig nach und mein Rücken berührte leicht seinen Oberarm, als er unter die Decke schlüpfte. Ein Schauer durchfuhr mich und ich schloss verkrampft die Augen. Na toll...

Im Hintergrund hörte ich, wie die Tür zum Bad aufging, gefolgt von leisem Flüstern, ehe auch Hardcase eine Leiter erklomm. Vermutlich würde er sich erstmal ein Bett mit Fives teilen. Was dennoch weitaus einfacher ist, als in meiner Situation, wenn ich das anmerken dürfte. 

Doch irgendwann schlief auch ich ein, begleitet von Rex's regelmäßigem Atmen.

"Die sehen doch putzig aus!"

"Hey, Tup, hast du denn nicht irgendwo so ne Sofortkamera mit dir?"

"Ja, natürlich, man muss doch Streiche und niedliche Momente festhalten!"

"Hast du schon Fotos von den beiden gemacht?"

"Yup. So ungefähr tausend vielleicht."

"Und den beiden? Die zwei sehen zum Schießen aus!"

"Hab ich. Ein Foto für Jeden. Hätte übrigens nicht gedacht, dass Fives jemals so schlafen könnte...Bei Hardcase ist es ja weniger überraschend."

Ich grummelte leise und drückte mein Gesicht enger an meine Decke. Die hatten echt nichts anderes zu tun, als so früh am Morgen so laut zu sein, oder?

"Ich glaub, Alessia wacht langsam auf."

_Nur so eine Anmerkung, das Flüstern bringt gar nichts. Ich kann jedes einzelne Wort hören._

"Die sind echt knuffig..."

"Aber das ist gegen den Kodex-"

"Ach, halt die Klappe, Dogma!"

 _Genau, haltet allesamt die Klappe._ Ich atmete lange ein und aus. Seit wann roch es hier so anders? Auf positive Weise anders... Und warum bewegte sich meine Decke, die auch noch so schwer und warm zugleich war? _Warte mal..._

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen einen Spalt und blickte auf etwas graues, das sich regelmäßig sanft auf und ab bewegte. Dann holten mich die Ereignisse mit einem Schlag zurück. Und zwar mit einem gewaltigem Schlag. Oh verdammt...

Die hatten nicht auch noch ernsthaft Fotos gemacht? Mir wurde heiß, jedoch konnte ich mich nicht sonderlich bewegen, aufgrund eines Armes, das Rex auf sonderliche Weise um mich geschlungen hatte. Das konnte wirklich nicht mehr peinlicher werden...

Rex selber schien auch langsam aufzuwachen. Er grummelte leise und drückte mich enger an ihn, sodass ich nun seinem Herzschlag lauschen konnte. Ein aufgeregtes Quietschen ertönte abseits und ein 'Click' verriet mir, dass ein weiteres Foto gemacht worden war. Urgh...

Sanft tippte ich ihn an der Seite an, obwohl ich ihn in diesem Moment gerne leicht gehaut hätte. Dies tat ich jedoch nicht, zum Teil, weil ich noch einwenig länger leben wollte, anstatt gleich erdrückt zu werden. Somit blieb mir nur die Hoffnung, dass er so aufwachen würde. 

Das Glück schien auf meiner Seite zu sein. Ob es Glück war, konnte ich allerdings auch nicht sagen. Konnte vermutlich sogar noch schlimmer, als es jetzt schon war, werden.

Seine Augenlider flatterten leicht und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich einwenig. Dennoch brauchte er noch einige Sekunden, um die Situation zu verstehen und so starrten wir uns einen Moment lang nur stumm in die braunen Augen des anderen. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken und lockerte den Arm um mich augenblicklich. Auch er wurde rot. Ein weiteres 'Click' ertönte und ein weiteres Foto wurde geschossen.

Wir fuhren auseinander und Rex drehte sich um, wo die meisten aus diesem Quartier standen und zu uns blickten. Verdammter Fierfek.

Tup grinste uns breit an, mit einer Kamera und einem Stapel an Fotos in den Händen. 

"Auch von Wolke 7 gefallen?" Mit diesen Worten händigte er uns mehrere Fotos, die er geschossen hatte, unter anderem auch von Hardcase und Fives, die tatsächlich zum Schießen aussahen. Die beiden lagen quer aufeinander in einem Knäul zusammen und schliefen mit einem so friedlichem Gesichtsausdruck, dass es fast schon süß war. Wären es andere Umstände, hätte ich sogar gelacht.

Rex stöhnte leise auf. 

"Ihr macht mich noch verrückt."

Mit diesen Worten, schlüpfte er aus der Decke und kletterte flink die Sprossen hinunter, ehe er im Bad verschwand. Sein hochrotes Gesicht war dennoch niemandem entgangen. 

"Auf frischer Tat erwischt", kommentierte Kix diesmal, ganz der kleine verkleidete Teufel, während ich mir die Decke über mein Gesicht zog. Noch immer haftete der schwache Geruch von Rex an ihr.

Die Gerüchteküche wird in den nächsten Tagen nur so explodieren.

"Ach kommt schon, jetzt lasst sie doch endlich in Ruhe", ertönte Rex' Stimme. Er schien schon sehr viel gefasster zu sein. Einwenig Gemurre war von den anderen zu hören, dann das Entfernen mehreren Füßen. Ich zog mir zögerlich wieder die Decke vom Kopf und spähte in den Raum. Mein Blick traf den von Rex und beide wandten wir schnell den Kopf verlegen zur Seite.

Wortlos trat er an sein Bett und betrachtete es. 

"Danke...wegen gestern Abend. Und entschuldige die Unannehmlichkeiten", murmelte er dann und seine Wangen nahmen wieder einen dunkleren Rotton an.

"Keine Ursache", versuchte ich es möglichst lässig abzuwinken. "Wobei ich mir echt wünsche, dass die nicht diese Kamera haben..."

Der blondierte Mann schmunzelte. 

"Da werden schon sehr bald Gerüchte herumfliegen. Ich hoffe mal, du bist darauf vorbereitet."

"Immer doch", ich verdrehte die Augen und richtete mich auf, um meine Decke zu falten. Genau in dem Moment ertönte ein lautes Stöhnen, begleitet von mehreren Lachern. Hardcase war aufgewacht. Und er hatte anscheinend Probleme, den menschlichen Knoten zu lösen. 

Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Wenigstens würden Rex und ich nicht die einzigen mit diesen Gerüchten sein.


End file.
